Technical Field
Object of the invention is a stent for bifurcation, a system for intravascular implantation of the stent for bifurcation and a method of implantation of the stent for bifurcation.
Related Art
The state-of-the art systems for intravascular implantation of stent for bifurcation, utilizing various structural solutions at implantation of the stent, often bring about injuries, especially at ramifications of arteries. The most frequent problems at implantation of the stent for bifurcation include partial or complete closure of a lateral branch of arteries, contraction of lateral branch of artery, dissection at bifurcation of vessels, a decrease in a cross section of a lateral branch of artery as a result of covering of lumen with struts of an implanted stent, and occurrence of thrombosis foci.
To avoid such situations, at present either one stent per each branch is implanted while using separate systems for intravascular implantation for each of the implanted stents or one forked stent, mounted on the complicated system, is implanted.
Operations of intravascular implantation of stents for bifurcation using state-of-the-art methods are extremely complicated to implement and burdened with very high probability of various post-operational complications in arteries with stents. They must be carried out in surgeries provided with very modern equipment. Furthermore, operators carrying out the implantation are required to have high skills and much experience.
Accordingly, there is a demand for new, more effective structural solutions for stents for bifurcation and systems for intravascular implantation of such stents, in order to facilitate implantation at a bifurcation site even by less experienced operators and to provide higher safety and efficacy of operation.
Aim of the present invention, is to increase efficacy and to facilitate implantation procedure, thus increasing safety of operation and promoting more wide use of stents and developing more universal construction of stent extendable on a balloon, which allows its implantation in vessels having different shapes and sizes and of different mutual arrangement of a branch with respect to the main vessel.
From international application WO0174273A1 a self-extending stent made of materials, such as e.g., nickel and titanium alloys, consisting of two segments—proximal and distal is known, one of them having greater diameter, and the segments being connected by at least one longitudinal connector. That connector (or several connectors located close to each other) is rectilinear and is located only at one side of the stent, so that at the other side between two segments of the stent a free space is formed. The connector of the stent upon implanting in blood vessel adheres to an internal wall of the vessel and it bends in such a way that segments of the stent change their mutual position (there is an angle between them), and free space between them is freely increased.